Army of Hands
The Army of Hands is a strange event that has a 1/4 chance to occur every night in an Eye Forest. It will go on until they manage to kill the player. When it is daytime and the player has not died by the hands, it will pause and an intensified version will pick up the next night. Every night, their defense increases by 1, their health increases by 20, their numbers are multiplied by 4 on night one, 8 on night 2, and so on, and their damage increases by 39. For every hand that is killed, either 1 or two more hands spawn. After a certain number of hands are defeated in one night, the message, "The Hands will be back tomorrow in greater numbers..." will appear and they will stop coming and return the next night. All of the hands can either climb walls or go through them. The army is an assortment of hands, most of which are in white gloves but quite a few of which are simply bare hands, whether they are female or male. Occasionally a ring with a piercing red ruby will fall directly from the sky, dealing quite a bit of damage if they land on anything alive. Stats Damage * Gloved Hand -- 200+ * Hand -- 100+ * Stunning Ring -- 500+ Health * Gloved Hand -- 500+ * Hand -- 100+ * Stunning Ring -- Disappears on Impact Numbers (how many on screen) * Night 1 -- 20-100 * Night 2 -- 80-300 * Night 3 -- 640-2160 * Night 4 -- 10240-30760 * Night 5 -- 327680-983080 Chance (when it spawns, it has a __% chance to be__) * Gloved Hand -- 30% * Hand -- 65% * Stunning Ring -- 5% Drops * Starts at 3 gold coins but gradually gets higher until it is 1 platinum coin per hand * Possessed Glove -- 25% * Possessed Hand -- 30% Lore Long, long ago, before the spirits of life and death were born, there was a single celestial brain who could create literally anything it wanted... except the ability to undo any actions. Once, before it had created its own intelligence and wisdom, it was bored of such an uneventful life, so it created something to spice things up a bit: Danger. It did not know what Danger was, though, due to its absence of senses, so it created trillions of eyes, many of which are still around today, and connected them to itself. It could then see Danger, but there was nothing else to see. Danger wasn't very fun though, as it only seemed to destroy many of the brain's eyes. It tried to banish Danger, but everything it tried ended in disaster. It attempted to think of why, but it only managed to discover that it was absolutely nowhere near smart enough. It created Intelligence, which told the brain, "You cannot do such a task... perhaps you could lock it up, however..." The brain created a prison for the menace, but it was not a solid form, and it was able to escape, lock up the brain, and cast it down into a pit the brain had previously created. It couldn't undo the prison, so it stretched it out a bit, to allow Intelligence to enter. Intelligence told the brain to create limits to the world and stretch the prison so it grew the exact size of the world, forcing Danger into the prison. It then created a smaller section to the prison, with walls of Safety, which it created and entered. It then made the section larger and larger, until Danger was locked at the edge of the world. The brain made something safer to keep it occupied: Greed. After it made hands, a head, a heart, and all the other necessities, it created Purity, the substance everybody wanted. All of its parts are still looking for it today, ever since Wisdom, one of its greatest creations, hid it. The hands in particular were especially grabby, and they use all the otherparts as an attack target.